The start party
by Neearks
Summary: Nuevas y extrañas parejas se han formado en el pintoresco pueblo, y todas ellas se encontrarán o comenzarán en una pequeña fiesta. Mal resumen de una precuela de una idea que tengo en mente. Multipairing.
1. Chapter 1

Tenía a penas trece años cuando se percató de que su relación no era más que el cariño y la amistad acumulada desde que con nueve años las niñas asiáticas con sus dibujos les hicieran ver como gays y no solo eso, les hicieron pensar que lo eran. A estas alturas él no sentía deseo alguno de besar a su novio, lo hacía, pero nunca más allá de castos toques entre sus labios, en más de una ocasión tuvo que apartarse cuando el rubio intentaba llevar más lejos aquellos besos.

Por ello ahora estaba mirando a Tweek seriamente, tomando sus manos entre las propias mientras sostenía la mirada verdosa del chico ante él. Suspiró rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre ellos produciendo un tic en el opuesto.

-Tweekers, yo no puedo seguir con lo nuestro.- Cubrió los labios del más bajo con la palma de su mano para evitar que le interrumpiera. Cuando le vio cooperar se decidió a seguir la charla. -No soy gay, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, siendo pequeño era fácil, ahora se que no soy gay y que lo que nos une es solo amistad.- Finalizó retirando su diestra para permitirle hablar.

-P..pero Craig… ¡Agh!- Los temblores no se hicieron esperar tironeando de la sudadera verde que llevaba puesta. -Entiendo, pero…. ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?- Cuestionó intentando de manera casi inhumana contener no sólo sus nervios, si no la avalancha de sentimientos en su interior.

-Claro que sí Tweek.- El moreno revolvió un poco las doradas hebras, ya de por sí despeinada. Tal vez fue cruel, pero no podía seguir, por ello huyó dejándole sólo.

Se alejó sin mirar atrás, sabía que aquello había dolido a su mejor amigo, porque sí, después de todo el tiempo juntos eso era en lo que se había convertido. Aún así Craig se sentía mal, pero era lo mejor, evitar que el dolor fuera mayor conforme crecieran. Poco a poco sus pasos aceleraron, corría por las calles del pueblo sin pensar en un destino, sólo dejar salir el malestar que se apoderaba de él, tan progresivamente como había iniciado su carrera esta se fue deteniéndose frente al parque. Miró al interior dando de lleno con una mirada sorprendida, los ojos rasgados y oscuros de la chica parecían estudiarlo a fondo, la reconocía, su cabello bicolor la delataba, esa chica había sido parte del grupo que dibujaba yaoi.

-¡Tú!- La señaló sin alzar mucho la voz, solo lo justo para que lo oyera y así avanzar hacia ella.

-¿Yo?- La muchacha ladeó la cabeza sin entender del todo que era lo que quería.

-¿Por qué tuvieron que usarnos a nosotros?- Cuestionó con molestia como hacia 4 años atrás. -¿Por qué?-

-Creía que eso se solucionó en cuarto, no sabría decirte, erais lindos.- Se encogió de hombros haciéndose a un lado en el banco para que el chico se sentara.

-¿Éramos lindos?¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?- Frunció el ceño ligeramente sin recordar el nombre de la fémina, tomando asiento a su lado.

-Kelly, llámame Kelly, y me refiero a que erais una pareja adorable, bueno por separado también, eran cosas de niñas, pero resultó ser cierto, sois pareja.- Murmuró distraídamente ladeando con suavidad su cabeza haciendo caer mechones negros y rojizos sobre sus hombros.

-Ya no, no éramos gays, solo nos dejamos llevar por lo que todos querían, o al menos yo. -Susurró bajando la mirada al suelo, no había tenido el valor de preguntar a Tweek sobre ello y no lo tendría. -Creo que nunca tendré una cita con una chica.- Se quejó ante lo obvio, todos pensaban que era gay y ninguna chica querría estar con él.

-Yo soy una chica Craig, tengamos una cita.- No sabía si lo hacía por animarle o simplemente para restarse culpabilidad de que el moreno estuviera pasando por ese mal momento. -Si quieres claro.- Su voz menguó hasta ser un mero susurro.

Craig abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirando a su acompañante sin ser capaz de desviar su atención, ¿Iba a tener una cita con una chica? ¿Acaso soñaba? Asintió con suavidad sin saber qué podría hacer en una cita, cuando había tenido citas con Tweek estas se basaban en jugar videojuegos o cuidar a Stripe. Kelly se puso en pie tomando la mano del joven comenzando a caminar por el parque hasta incorporarse en la acera con el resto de transeúntes que los miraban extrañados. Podía sentir las miradas en su nuca, volvía a notar la presión que le hizo salir con Tweek pero al visualizar su mano sostenida por la joven asiática se relajó, alzando la mirada para que sus orbes ámbar visualizaran el trayecto.

-¿A dónde podríamos ir?- Cuestionó Zhou jugando con un mechón de cabello que a penas sobrepasaba la altura de su hombro.

-Bueno… No sé, ¿Quieres ir a los recreativos?- Aunque por dentro estaba nervioso, como siempre la actitud de Craig era indiferente hacia todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Está bien, pero, si te gano con los videojuegos me debes otra cita ¿Sí?- Kelly sonrió dejando que dos hoyuelos se formaran en sus mejillas y sus ya rasgados ojos se volvieran dos finas líneas.

Tucker se sorprendió ante semejante confianza, estaba seguro de que él ganaría con suma facilidad, al fin de cuentas Kelly Zhou era sólo una chica, por ello no sólo aceptó, si no que tendría sí o sí otra cita, para tomar revancha claro.

Ambos chicos llegaron a la sala de recreativos debatiendo que juego sería el más apropiado, tras unos minutos de una pequeña guerra entre ellos un juego de disparar a aliens fue el ganador y pieza clave en su apuesta. Los morenos se colocaron en sus posiciones tomando la pistola de tipo futurista con la mirada puesta en pantalla, una leve sonrisa se formó en Craig cuando comenzó a disparar a diferentes alienígenas de colores, escuchando a su lado bajas quejas de parte de la chica. La alarma de fin de juego sonó mostrando en las pantallas el resultado obtenido, Tucker abrió los ojos de par en par, entreabriendo la boca cual pez fuera del agua al contemplar su derrota por cincuenta puntos de ventaja.

-Me debes otra cita.- Kelly sonrió asomando el ápice de la lengua entre sus labios a modo de burla, sorprendiéndose cuando sin pudor alguno el contrario tomó esta entre sus dedos, sonriéndole de tal forma que la hizo sonrojar.

-Cumpliré mi palabra.- Afirmó el mayor soltándola para señalar una máquina de air-hockey. -¿Te apetece?-

No tuvo respuesta verbal, la chica tomó de nuevo su mano arrastrándole hacia el juego mencionado.

Fue una tarde de lo más entretenida, pocas veces se había divertido tanto estando con una fémina. Craig sonreía levemente mientras caminaba aún de la mano de Kelly, que sostenía con ella un enorme osito de peluche negro que habían conseguido con los tickets que ganaron en los recreativos. Algunos pasos más antes de detenerse por completo ante la puerta de la coreana que volteó hacia él antes de abrir la puerta.

-Fue una tarde muy divertida, gracias.- Abrazó al peluche con ambos brazos hundiéndolo ligeramente contra su escaso pecho.

-Gracias a ti, por la oportunidad y eso.- El chico del chulo se rascó la nuca desviando la mirada de la persona ante él.

Kelly se acercó a Craig dejando un casto beso sobre sus labios, entrando en su casa antes de que este pudiera reaccionar. La cara del chico se tornó de un intenso tono rojizo que le llegó hasta las orejas, tomando el borde de su chullo bajándolo hasta cubrir su rostro y dejar el cabello azabache a la vista. Aquel acto había dejado algo muy claro en él, Craig Tucker no era gay.

### 4 años después ###

El timbre de la vivienda resonó un par de veces antes de que una mujer de escasa estatura y ojos rasgados abriera la puerta principal.

-Hola señora Zhou.- Craig saludó ingresando en la casa cuando la mujer le dio paso. Los años le habían tratado bien y se había vuelto un joven apuesto, su cabello ya no era cubierto por ningún chullo, y su complexión física no tenía nada que envidiar a un deportista.

-Kelly está en su habitación.- Sonrió la jovial mujer cerrando la puerta.

-Gracias.- Hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza antes de subir las escaleras directo al dormitorio de su novia.

Tras un par de toques en la puerta entreabrió la misma para asomar la cabeza y ver a una joven de no mucha estatura y figura de bailarina de ballet sentada sobre la cama pintando sobre un lienzo, manteniendo su característico cabello bicolor sujeto en un moño. Esta sonrió al verlo, dejando a un lado su trabajo para saltar de la cama y correr hacia él, saludándole con un suave beso.

-¿Ya son las seis?- Miró su reloj y de nuevo a los ojos ámbar del chico. -Se me fue la hora volando.-

-Ya veo.- Susurró limpiando la mejilla de la fémina recordando tras eso lo que llevaba consigo. -Por cierto, mira.- Sacó de su bolsillo un par de panfletos de colores llamativos. -Me los dio Thorn, hay una fiesta en la casa de Fields, ¿Quieres ir?-

-¿Fiesta? ¿Es su cumpleaños?- La morena ladeó la cabeza sin comprender muy bien el motivo de aquella fiesta.

-No sé, pero ha invitado a todo el mundo.- Encogió los hombros al hablar dejando los papeles en las manos ajenas. -Podemos ir si quieres.-

-Lo pensaré.- De nuevo una sonrisa se forjó en los belfos de la joven Zhou que no tardó en besar de nuevo a Craig.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado más de tres años y aun así no era capaz de superar su ruptura, se sentía mal por no haber sido capaz de decirle a Craig que él sí se había enamorado, y desde aquel día sentía su vida en una horrible miseria, viendo como poco a poco quien había sido su amor rehízo su vida como si nada, incluso el resto del grupo salía con otras personas, eran dejados, pero seguían a delante, ¿por qué él no podía? ¿Fue por no decir lo que sentía?

Suspiró agotado mientras apagaba la cafetera y recogía los restos de los cacillos en una bolsa. Dio un pequeño salto al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, aunque hacían seis meses desde que su padre decidió aumentar la plantilla aún no se acostumbraba a tener un compañero de oficio. Se sujetó el pecho como si pudiera detener su corazón con la fuerza de sus dedos mirando con cierta molestia al rubio de ojos celestes que tenía frente a él y le sonreía ampliamente.

-Lo siento Tweek.- Kenny se disculpó sin perder su sonrisa, al fin de cuentas le resultaba gracioso que el contrario fuera tan asustadizo. -¿Necesitas ayuda?-

Con una suave negación con la cabeza respondió, agachándose para tomar la bolsa que había caído al suelo.

-Puedes irte, no hace falta que te quedes hasta que cierre.- Murmuró el de ojos verdes terminando su tarea.

-No me molesta esperar.- McCormick se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a apagar las luces del local.

-Siempre dices lo mismo.- Sonrió levemente haciéndose paso y terminar de colocar las bolsas de basura que debía sacar.

-Es la verdad, lo que me extraña más es que sigas esperando a que me vaya antes.- Murmuró frunciendo el ceño al ver ante la puerta dos siluetas. Avanzando hasta ellas cuando ambas personas ingresaron. -Lo siento, está cerrado.-

-¿Alguien a estas horas?- Tweek se acercó a la puerta para dar de lleno con la imagen de Craig y su actual pareja Kelly. -Has llegado tarde…- Murmuró mordiendo la parte interna de su mejilla.

-No vengo a por café.- Craig miró el recinto y por último a los dos rubios ante él, pasado el tiempo eran menos frecuentes sus visitas al trabajo de su amigo. -Token comentó sobre salir a cenar juntos, como no respondiste a los mensajes pensé que sería bueno venir a avisarte.-

-¿Cena?- El cafeinomano ladeó la cabeza debatiendo en sí asistir o no.

-¡Sí! Una reunión de amigos, irán todos.- Kelly sonó más animada que su pareja mirando desde Tweek a Kenny y viceversa. -Ven tú también Kenny.-

El aludido torció el gesto mirando de reojo al otro rubio que temblaba levemente sin llamar mucho la atención.

-Mejor otro día.- Se excusó marchándose a la zona de empleados para tomar sus pertenencias.

Al marcharse el joven McCormick, Tweak sufrió un poco más de nervios al verse sólo ante su ex novio, comenzando a jalonear de su camiseta. Parecía que los años de tratamientos se iban al traste al tener al moreno frente él.

-Yo… ¡Ahg!- Cerró con fuerza los ojos pensando en su lugar tranquilo. -Hoy tengo una cita, no puedo ir.-

La pareja parpadeó incrédula, y de no ser porque lo tenía delante no habría creído ver a Craig sonreír, eso le dolió en el orgullo, ¿Acaso su amigo sentía alivio de saberlo con otra persona? Seguro era así, de seguro Tucker sabía de sus sentimientos, eso era demasiada presión para él.

-¿Una cita?- La voz nasal del moreno detonaba incredulidad.

-Sí, tiene una cita conmigo.- Kenny como venido del cielo rodeó los hombros del menor de los presentes. -Llevo mucho esperando por ella.-

Todos miraban a Kenny perplejos, era extraño verlos juntos, aunque llevaran meses en el mismo trabajo la personalidad de ambos era bastante dispar como para ser tan buenos amigos, pero había sonado tan convencido sobre la cita que no cabía duda de que la tendrían.

-Entonces nos iremos, le diré a Token que otro día vendrás.- Afirmó el moreno saliendo de allí en compañía de la asiática.

Ambos rubios quedaron en completo silencio mirando la calle tras la ventana de la cafetería dejando que el silencio los rodeara por completo.

-Gracias.- Tweek habló sin mirarlo, temblando como llevaba años sin hacer, se sentía como cuando era un niño de diez años y sus espasmos lo dominaban. Se abrazó a sí mismo con la intención de calmarse sin lograr nada pues todo lo que sentía estaba revuelto en su interior.

-Tweek, ¿por qué lloras?-

No se había percatado de ese detalle hasta que no tuvo al rubio ante él deslizando sus dedos por debajo de sus ojos retirando las lágrimas que caía por sus mejillas. Volteó para no ser visto de esa forma limpiando su rostro con las mangas de su camisa, riendo bajo por la impotencia que se apoderó de su persona.

-No pasa nada.- Susurró comenzando a caminar a la zona de empleados sin mirar al contrario.

-¿Sigues enamorado de Tucker?- La pregunta fue directa y lo paralizó, quedando sin saber que decir o hacer por unos segundos.

¿Seguía enamorado? No, no era eso, era el maldito recuerdo de no haber sido capaz de decir que sentía, de pedir alejarse cuando su amigo comenzó una nueva relación y él aún no había superado la ruptura. Era el dolor de haber aguantado tanto por miedo a perder. Ya no lo amaba, pero aún así dolía.

Negó suave como respuesta, a punto de retomar su marcha cuando el mayor rodeó su fina anatomía con sendos brazos y lo apegó a su pecho, hundiendo parte de su rostro en el alborotado cabello del dueño del local.

-¿Podríamos tener esa cita de verdad?- Susurró McCormick esperando algo ansioso la respuesta.

-Está bien.- Tweak se zafó del agarre sin ser brusco, dispuesto a terminar el cierre del local y avisar a sus padres de su salida antes de que se preocuparan.

####

Las citas con Kenny fueron en aumento conforme pasaba el tiempo, le servía para divertirse y muchas veces para desahogarse, a veces pensaba que lo cansaba con sus lamentaciones y quedaba en largos silencios los cuales eran rotos por el mayor de los rubios con alguna loca historia vivida con su grupo de amigos. En varias ocasiones era él el que escuchaba a McCormick y los problemas que vivía en su casa, se abrazaba y consolaban mutuamente. El rubio ayudó al cafeinomano como los años no lo habían hecho, ya le era fácil lidiar de nuevo con Craig y el resto del grupo, podía pasar tiempo junto a Kelly sin pensar en que le había robado al amor de su vida y había descubierto algo importante, Craig Tucker había sido y sería su primer amor, pero nada más allá que eso.

La tarde en la cafetería estaba siendo aburrida, no había muchos clientes y estar tras la barra era tedioso para una persona que había tenido problemas de hiperactividad. Su sonrisa se incrementó al tener al camarero en frente, dejando algunas tazas vacías, rozando sus dedos por casualidad.

-¿Te has enterado de la fiesta de este viernes?- Cuestionó el de ojos celestes con bastante ilusión, aunque intentaba que no se notara.

-Creo que todos los chicos del pueblo lo sabemos, Gregory no ha dejado a nadie fuera del evento, debe ser algo grande.- Comentó mientras colocaba la loza en el lavavajillas mirando de a momentos a su compañero.

-Es lo más posible…- Divagó Kenny mirando hacia la sala medio vacía, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ladeándola segundos después para mirar a Tweek. -Me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo.-

-¿Otra cita?- El menor desvío su mirada para que sus rojas mejillas no fueran el centro de atención, observando de reojo al más alto.

-Sí.-

Había sido directo, tras ello se creó un leve silencio que puso nervioso al supuesto inmortal que había comenzado a morderse el labio inferior por la larga espera.

-Sí, iré contigo.- Los verdosos ojos de Tweek empequeñecieron al agrandar su sonrisa.

Tal vez era raro tener citas con un amigo, más ir juntos a una fiesta, pero si iba con él seguro se divertiría más que yendo solo con sus amigos y parejas. Ahora Tweek Tweak ansiaba más que nunca a asistir a una fiesta.


	3. Chapter 3

No se si la historia está gustando o no, pero voy a seguir con ella al menos hasta que mi cerebro se seque de ideas.

Como de costumbre los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Jennifer se miró al espejo mientras secaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, sentía tanto odio por si misma que a penas podía contener las ganas de golpear la pulida superficie ante ella. Se odiaba por ser diferente al resto de chicas con las que iba a clase, ella disfrutaba cosas que para el resto era raro, aberrante había oído decir una vez de labios de Lola, la había creído su mejor amiga y cuando oyó aquello se sintió morir por dentro, riendo nerviosa sin atreverse a decirle que ella amaba vestirse cuál chico y salir a ligar con quien se pusiera a tiro, sin importar si era chico o chica. Llevaba un par de años haciéndolo, pero no había sido capaz de cortar su hermoso cabello azabache hasta el día de hoy, el mismo día que cumplía diecisiete años.

Despeinó los ahora cortos mechones colocando sobre estos un gorro de lana color azul ceniza, pegando un bigote falso en su rostro con una perilla a juego, usando su maquillaje para darse un aspecto más masculino, ya había llorado demasiado esa tarde cuando las chicas la acribillaron con comentarios algo homófonos al comentar sobre su corte de cabello y eso que no lo habían visto. Terminó de arreglarse volviendo a pararse ante el espejo, el carecer de curvas le ayudaba mucho a parecer un chico más. Tomando su billetera salió de la vivienda dirigiéndose a un nuevo local que no llevaba mucho abierto y hacía una gran competencia a Raisins.

Observó el ambiente en el local caminando directamente hacia la barra, recargándose en ella posando los codos contra el mármol adoptando una postura despreocupada. Usando un tono ronco de voz pidió un vaso bien cargado con whisky y un par de hielos, sonriendo cual galán a la joven camarera que agradada por el acto rozó sus dedos con su mano al dejar el pedido. Bebía tranquilamente mirando en ocasiones a la pista de baile, para ser una chica que había estado en ballet y ser parte de las porristas bailaba como un pato mareado pero cuando el alcohol invadía sus venas no le importaba hacer un poco el ridículo, siempre y cuando contara con buena compañía.

-Hola guapo.- Jenny volteó hacia la persona que acababa de hablarle para quedar embobada por la alta chica de cuerpo delgado y largos cabellos rubios que caían cubriendo la parte izquierda de su rostro. Sus grandes ojos eran una perfecta mezcla entre azul y verde, envueltos por unas densas pestañas rubias que intensificaban la inocencia de esa mirada. -¿Está este asiento libre?- Cuestionó la joven señalando el taburete que quedaba a su lado.

-Claro, está libre para un ángel como tú.- Mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas girando por completo hacia la contraria y así brindarle de toda su atención.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes? Tu cara me es familiar.- La rubia ladeó suavemente el rostro evitando que el cabello que cubría su cara dejara esta a la vista.

-Yo…- La morena se sintió desfallecer, pensaba que no sería descubierta pero aquellas palabras la hicieron volver a la realidad de su día a día. Ella era sólo una chica bicuriosa que disfrutaba travistiéndose.

-De seguro vienes mucho por aquí y de eso me suenas.- La rubia palmeó como si hubiera hecho el mayor descubrimiento del mundo riendo bajo. -¿Verdad?-

-Exacto, lo extraño es que no me haya fijado antes en ti, aunque también me suenas, seguro nos hemos visto.- Afirmó más aliviada rascándose la nuca.

El ángel rubio resultó ser realmente interesante, tenía mil ideas locas que quería hacer, incluso le contó sobre un viaje que tuvo que hacer cuando joven. Al igual ella le contó sobre varias cosas que había hecho de pequeña, cambiando un poco la historia para no delatar que se trataba de una chica. Las horas pasaron con una velocidad que sorprendió a la morena, tenía que volver a casa pero no quería separase de esa fémina.

-Perdona ángel, debo marcharme por hoy, es una pena, me has agradado mucho y no se si nos veremos de nuevo.- Murmuró con tristeza la de ojos ámbar.

-No te preocupes, vengo aquí cada sábado que puedo, pero ten.- La rubia tomó una servilleta y un labial de su bolso para pintar su número de móvil y entregárselo al chico ante ella. -Avísame cuando vengas y vendré a verte, también es mi hora de marchar.- La joven se inclinó para besar una de las mejillas ajenas y tras ello marchar de allí a la par de la morena.

Al llegar a casa Jenny se deshizo de su disfraz y se dispuso a limpiar su rostro, sonriendo al ver el color carmín fijado en su mejilla. Al final su cumpleaños había resultado ser un día genial, había conocido a una chica maravillosa y no sólo eso, tenía su número, aunque ahora que lo pensaba desconocía su nombre.

####

Lo que restaba de fin de semana lo había pasado en casa en compañía de sus padres, ellos apoyaban incondicionalmente a su hija y sus gustos, si le gustaba ir cual chico, mientras fuera feliz los señores Simons eran felices. El lunes se hizo presente con la atronadora alarma que le indicaba que las clases estaban a una hora de comenzar y debía prepararse. Tras una ducha para activarse, secó por completo su cabello para luego sacar de un cajón una peluca de cabellos negros, la había comprado justo tras cortarse el pelo para salir y no tener que soportar comentarios por parte del resto del alumnado. Colocó a la perfección la prótesis de cabello adornándola con una diadema violeta al igual que cuando era niña y tras un buen desayuno se marchó a las clases.

-Buenos días Jenny, al parecer recapacitaste con lo de cortarte el cabello.- Lola sonrió sentándose a su lado, fijando la mirada en los largos y azabache cabellos ajenos.

-Sí, realmente era una pena cortarlos.- Rió falsamente la aludida, sintiendo como en su interior algo se retorcía.

-¿Sabes? Ayer estuve con Annie, resulta que hay un chico al que le gustas.- La castaña le picó el brazo esperando a que la curiosidad impactara en su amiga.

-¿Ah sí?- Para desilusión de su compañera no demostraba ninguna ilusión, más bien parecía distraída, y no era menos, su mente como el día anterior estaba fija en una chica rubia de nombre desconocido.

-No pareces ilusionada… pero bueno de todos modos te lo diré, le gustas a Jason White, deberías darle una oportunidad.- Insistió la más baja zarandeando el brazo de la morena.

-No me apetece, a parte estamos en fechas de exámenes.- Se excusó en un susurro cuando el profesor entró por la puerta.

-Al final voy a creer eso de que eres lesbiana.- La mueca de asco de la chica la hizo enfurecer más de lo que ella misma podía haber creído posible. Se puso en pie y golpeó con ambas manos la mesa, ladeando el rostro para ver directamente a la locutora.

-¿¡Tendrías algún problema con eso!?- Espetó molesta sin despegar la vista del rostro atónito de su amiga.

-Yo… no… lo siento….- El susurro ajeno no consiguió apaciguarla.

-Jennifer Simons, vaya de inmediato al despacho del director.- El profesor se puso en pie abriendo la puerta de la clase para dar paso a la chica, la cual no tardó en marchar directa a la oficina del director.

La charla con el director no era ni la mitad de producente de lo que habría sido hablar con el Director PC en la escuela, incluso el señor Mackey habría sido de más ayuda. Tener que pasar una hora en la sala de castigo solo conseguía deprimirla más, y la semana solo acababa de comenzar.

Las clases habían terminado y en el área de castigados no había más que un par de cara conocidas; Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick y dos de los chicos góticos. Se sentó en la última fila aprovechando que no podía ser vista por el profesor de guardia tomó su móvil para mandar un mensaje a su ángel y así alegrarse la tarde. Sonrió al buscar la pestaña del chat y ver una foto de un pequeño hamster.

 ***Hola ángel, la otra noche no te pregunté tu nombre.**

 _ ***No importa encanto, puedes llamarme ángel. Yo tampoco pregunté el tuyo.**_

 ***Puedes seguir diciéndome encanto, así es más interesante, ¿no?**

La morena mordía su labio sonriendo mientras escribía entretenidamente. Enarcó la ceja cuando otra conversación apareció en la pantalla, chasqueando la lengua al ver el nombre de Lola.

 _ ***No quería que acabases castigada, lo siento mucho, ¿me perdonas? Eres mi mejor amiga.**_

 ***Está bien Lola, no pasa nada.**

 _ ***Sigo pensando en que deberías probar con Jason, es buen chico.**_

 ***Lo pensaré…**

 _ ***Le diré que el sábado quedáis.**_

 ***Si pensabas hacer lo que quisieras no tenías que insistirme.**

 _ ***Ya verás te diviertes.**_

Rodó los ojos agotada, su amiga a veces era peor que una almorrana, si no la quisiera tanto la habría mandado a la mierda hacía años, pero quitando los momentos en los que la ponía nerviosa era un encanto de chica. Volvió a abrir la pestaña de su nueva rubia favorita, suspirando abatida por la posible idea de no verla esa semana.

 ***El sábado tengo una ocupación, no se si nos podremos ver….**

 _ ***No te preocupes, yo andaré por allí hasta la misma hora de la otra vez, si logras llegar me avisas.**_

 ***Genial.**

 _ ***Tengo ganas de verte de nuevo encanto.**_

 ***Y yo a ti ángel.**

 **####**

La semana se le hizo eterna, pero tener el sábado a Lola y Annie en casa metidas queriendo arreglar su cabello no ayudaba a mejorarlo en absoluto.

-Para quieta para que te peine.- Annie tomó el cepillo y siguió a Jenny por la habitación que corría sosteniendo la peluca en su sitio para que no se descolocara al enredarse con algo.

-Me gusta mi pelo así, te dejo maquillarme.- Sentenció la morena sentándose en la cama tomando el aire perdido en su pequeña carrera.

-¡Vaaaaleee!- Annie parecía contenta, tomando todo su maquillaje para disponerse a maquillar a su amiga.

-¿No tienes ni un vestido?- La castaña se quejó mirando el armario, rodando los ojos ante la poca feminidad de la anfitriona. -Menos mal tienes más o menos mi talla y traje algo, en cuanto Annie acabe te los pruebas.- Ordenó llevando en respuesta un pulgar arriba de cada una de las chicas.

Cuando terminó de ser maquillada se miró al espejo, era casi tan bonita como lo era ángel. No era su aspecto favorito pero no podía negar que también le gustaba verse así, arreglada como una chica, aunque de seguro ese look también se vería bien con su cabello corto. Sonrió a sus dos amigas para que no notaran como sus ánimos habían decaído por unos segundos, recibiendo de vuelta dos sonrisas joviales. Tomó un vestido de color rojo, negando con la cabeza tan solo al verlo.

-Ni de broma Lola, no tengo pecho, este vestido se me verá horrible.-

-Tiene razón, se verá horrible.- La rubia apoyó la queja tendiéndole un vestido raso de color negro. -Este seguro te queda mejor.-

Se probó aquel vestido negro, sorprendiéndose de como la tela se adaptaba a sus pocas curvas dándole una figura adorable, tendría que probar a salir así a ligar alguna noche. Dio una pequeña vuelta sobre su eje, haciendo una exagerada reverencia a ambas chicas que comenzaron a reír con ganas.

-Sin duda, ve con este.- Lola secaba una pequeña lágrima que la risa había hecho brotar, sacando el móvil para tomarle una foto. -Mira.- Mostró la foto por unos segundos antes de volverse a centrar en el móvil. -Ya la tienes, la prueba de que eres una chica guapa.- Bromeó sacándole la lengua.

-Termina de arreglarte, Jason estará por llegar.- Annie apremió a ambas dando pequeñas palmadas, comenzando a recoger con ellas. -Nosotras vamos a irnos, ya nos contarás.-

En cuanto ambas chicas salieron de su habitación Jenny buscó una pequeña mochila donde comenzó a guardar todo lo necesario para su cambio de identidad, cargando con todo al sonar el timbre de la casa. Abrió la puerta para dar de lleno con un chico de no muy alta estatura, complexión delgada y el cabello castaño en media melena repeinada hacía atrás con gel fijador.

-Hola Jenny, estás preciosa.- Murmuró el chico con vergüenza.

-Hola, tú… estás bien…- Se sentía culpable porque el joven no le interesaba en lo más mínimo pero su amiga se había ido de la lengua como siempre.

-¿Vamos?- El chico le tendió el brazo para que se sostuviera, haciendo sonreír a la chica ante él. Tenía el punto de ser educado, aunque en estos tiempos ser así fuera anticuado.

La tarde fue cómoda, Jason era un chico bastante agradable, podía ser un buen amigo pero nada más allá de eso. A Jenny le fue difícil buscar una buena escusa para marcharse de la cita con el tiempo justo de correr al local donde la esperaba ángel. Se encerró en el baño para cambiarse, desmaquillarse fue la peor tortura, y aunque había logrado adoptar su imagen de chico sus pestañas se veían más oscuras y largas que de costumbre, pero nada más podía lograr. Tomó su móvil para mandar un mensaje, saliendo de allí directo a la barra una vez obtuvo la ansiada respuesta. No tardó en localizar la rubia cabellera de la chica que le esperaba removiendo el contenido rosado de su copa, mirando distraída a la pista de baile hasta que se plantó frente a ella.

-¿Has esperado mucho?- Cuestionó la recién llegada antes de hacer un gesto al camarero y que este le sirviera un trago.

-No mucho, aunque pensaba que hoy no vendrías.- Se sinceró sonriendo con suavidad, fijando sus azulados orbes en los opuestos. -¿Te has maquillado las pestañas?- Cuestionó estirando sus finos dígitos para rozar una de las nombradas.

-Mi hermana.- Contestó apresurada inventando una excusa sobre la marcha. -Ha probado conmigo su nueva máscara.- Rió bajo desviando la mirada de la chica a las personas que bailaban en la pista. -Ángel, ¿bailas?-

Se creó un silencio entre ellos, dejando que la música y el barullo del resto de gente inundasen sus oídos. La rubia tomó de forma decidida su mano arrastrándole a la pista, adentrándose entre los pocos que bailaban para quedar bajo las luces. Jenny quedó embelesada con la imagen de su acompañante, se movía cuidadosamente para que su cabello mantuviera su peinado intacto, pero sus caderas se movían con tal soltura que era hipnotizante. Si fuera realmente un chico sabía que tendría un notable problema en su entrepierna, y ese detalle le hizo sentir mal por un momento, estaba mintiendo, pero temía que como siempre al decir la verdad la otra se marchara. Suspiró cuando dos brazos rodearon su cuello y el cuerpo ajeno se pegó un poco al suyo balanceándose con suavidad, ¿Cuándo había cambiado la música a una lenta? La morena no lo sabía pero se dejó llevar rodeando la cintura opuesta, bailando de aquella forma por largos minutos, incluso cuando la canción había dado paso a algo más movido.

-Perdona.- Ángel se separó de ella para tomar su móvil que vibraba con fuerza en el bolsillo de su pantalón, alejándose de su posición para poder hablar por este. Regresó cuando Jenny había vuelto a la barra, dejando un beso sobre su mejilla. -Debo irme a casa, espero volvamos a vernos, te hablaré al móvil.- Avisó antes de desaparecer seguida por la mirada ámbar de la morena.

####

Hablar con aquella chica y quedar con ella se estaba volviendo habitual en la vida de Jenny, incluso alguna tarde habían tomado su coche para viajar a Denver y pasar allí la tarde haciendo algunas compras. En un parpadeo llevaban tres meses conociéndose pero seguía sin saber su nombre, y lo que era peor, seguía sin confesarle que se trataba de una chica.

Aquella mañana en el instituto se sentía aburrida, comiendo en la mesa de las chicas, escuchando chismes sobre parejas o insinuaciones de nuevas relaciones a las cuales no prestaba atención alguna. Levantó la cabeza cuando el sonido atronador de un megáfono cascado se hizo presente en medio del comedor.

-Atiéndanme, este fin de semana se realizará una fiesta en la casa de Gregory Fields, este estirado de aquí.- El castaño que hablaba por el megáfono señaló al rubio a su lado.- Algunos ya han recibido la invitación, al resto los estamos invitando ahora, va a ser el acontecimiento estrella del año, id, fin del comunicado.- Terminó dejando a todos extrañados, aunque si estaban todos invitados si que sería el evento del año.

Una idea surgió en la mente de la morena, tomando su móvil y tecleando un mensaje, tal vez esa noche podía ser la oportunidad de decirle a su ángel que se trataba de una chica. Con suerte ella no huiría como hicieron el resto.

 _ ***Claro encanto, allí nos veremos.**_


End file.
